


The Heat Index

by colorofakiss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Underage Sex, female knotting, play mating, will tag as things come up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofakiss/pseuds/colorofakiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Allison Argent gets transferred into the new sophomore class, Derek nearly pops a knot from the sheer smell of her and has to excuse himself to the restroom to get a literal handle on himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Kind of Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me in my first adventure into A/B/O playmating fic. In this fic Allison is an unusual omega with out of control heat symptoms that make play mating never enough. Derek is a senior at the high school who can't seem to get her off of his mind. Play mating shenanigans ensue. 
> 
> This will include at some point other character pairings, mostly in relation to Allison, and female alphas that can knot. 
> 
> This is pretty much PWP, like there might be a plot if you squint your eyes and tilt your head and look just so, but wait no that's just a smudge

The day Allison Argent gets transferred into the new sophomore class, Derek nearly pops a knot from the sheer smell of her and has to excuse himself to the restroom to get a literal handle on himself. Seniors don't have access to the lower division play groups, so he has to content himself with scenting her in the hallway and it's absolute torture. She never smells of just one partner, there's always pheromones from at least two others, and she switches partners so frequently that his classmates have started a running bet to see who is next. He's even heard teachers gossiping about her, how it's not normal for an omega to have so many partners, how it's disdainful that they administration let's her go on as she has, teasing all the poor little alphas. Usually it takes only a month for an omega to settle on a regular play partner. Derek almost gives his eavesdropping away by snarling but catches himself in time. As far as he's concerned, there's nothing wrong with Allison. She's perfect. 

Allison moans as Scott hunched on top of her. She was bent over one of the wedge shaped furniture pieces specially outfitted for play rooms. Each squirmy thrust from Scott scooted her and the wedge a little more across the floor. She was ruining another pair of tights, and her knees were raw but the blooming ache at her core kept her presenting. Scott had one hand gripping her thigh, and she could feel the slight pinprick of his alpha claws. She loves this, loves the feel of having an alpha on his knees for her, but it was never enough. She wanted to rip his off pants, have him mount her for real, without the barrier of skirts and tights. Without the delicate lace of a panty covering her where she was so wet for a knot. 

She arched so tightly at one of his thrusts that he growled low and subvocal, and with all eyes suddenly on them, her orgasm lit through her making her gasp in surprise. She wanted to sob as her cunt wrung so empty and unfulfilled, and then shuddered as Scott cupped her heat, rubbing at her through her tights, trying to soothe her. She presented to Scott more than others because he'd been the one she confided in about how her heat ate at her, gluttonous and painful. 

She felt him grip her, tight and gentle as he spurted in his sweatpants, his little knot pulsing. She wants to feel it in her mouth, lick him up, but it's not allowed. The best she can do is wait for him to put his hand down his pants and gather a little bit of his wetness so he can push his fingers in her mouth. But as he moves off of her to do so, she can feel another pair of legs bracket her and her ass hurries to arch up, her legs straining with fatigue but she can't help but want to feel it again. Scott wasn't growling a warning so it had to be Stiles. So soon after coming, most alphas didn't appreciate another mounting their omega playmate, but Allison had changed the rules with having multiple partners.

After waiting his turn, Stiles was so pent up with want his first few thrusts were jarring, hard, fast, slams of his hips, too rough and quick. Allison's knees burned but it felt so good, so right, she felt herself start to float in that wonderful omega space. Scott slipped his hand under her jaw, lifting her head so he could slip two fingers covered in his come onto her tongue. She moaned around them, licking up the taste as Stiles slowed his thrusts down. Scott was gripping himself through his sweats, hard again too soon, but Allison had that effect on him. Allison reached out to touch his knot through the fabric, she gave it a little squeeze and his fangs dropped in his mouth just as Stiles groaned as if she had been touching him. 

Stiles rubbed Allison's back as he ground into her. He'd never met an omega that was so needy, so receptive, and her throaty groans made him ache for her. Poor darling didn't have any relief at home, and all of her needs weren't being met at school. School play periods only happened once a day, with strict rules about clothes being on, and only being able to touch yourself under your clothes. It wasn't enough, and he didn't understand why her father didn't make arrangements for her at home, like his father had done when they realized it wasn't enough for him. 

When Stiles felt her grinding back onto him, he slid his hand down to the drenched fabric between her legs, and heard the squish of all that wetness sliding around. Her mouth opened in surprise, so Scott slid his fingers out allowing her to drink in a few gulping breaths. He'd been kneeling near enough that once she felt her orgasm start, she grabbed his ass, hauling his cloth covered cock close enough to mouth at the tip sucking at him. 

Startled, Scott came again, sharply, eyes rolling back into his head as his pants filled with alpha come. Stiles wasn't far behind luckily, because not two minutes after, the bell rung, signaling the end of play group. 

*****

Each week made it harder and harder for Allison to wait until play group. She had to sit through three periods before her assigned play group, all the while she could feel the slick between her thighs, and she squirmed in her seat trying to abate the growing need. It was so bad one day she asked to go to the bathroom just so she could touch herself. It didn't help and instead she sat on the toilet and squeezed out frustrated tears behind her hands. She was so focused on herself that she didn't hear the click of heels on tile. She did hear the knock on her stall door. 

"Oh sweetheart, do you want me to help?" Lydia Martin's voice only made her cry harder. Everyone adored the senior alpha, popular, gorgeous, and incredibly smart, Lydia was the envy of every omega. Yet here she was offering herself and all Allison could do was sob. She bit her lip, and flicked the lock on the door. 

Lydia had been on her way to the library when she heard the familiar sound of crying coming from the girls' bathroom. She was going to ignore it, it wouldn't be the first time, but when she opened the door to see who it was, Allison's scent hit her full force. She wasn't immune to the delectable omega's scent, but she did have control, so while others in her class creamed themselves over her and popped knots like they were still puppies, she remained poised as ever. Still, even she wasn't heartless enough to pass by while she cried in obvious distress. 

Allison's tear streaked face and flushed cheeks were such a pretty sight that Lydia's cunt clenched in want and her stomach flipped with desire. She hadn't realized how much the omega would effect her and she put a hand on the stall wall to steady herself. Once she'd clicked the lock behind her, she found her arms filled with needy omega as Allison huffed against her neck and pressed herself into Lydia. 

"Shh, here baby, don't cry," Lydia whispered into Allison's curls. She used one hand to grip the back of Allison's neck, holding her steady and making her go limp, while her other hand lifted her skirt and dipped into her tights. Allison froze as she felt Lydia's fingers touch her outside her panties. 

"I can't give you what you need here, but this'll help," she promised, fingers pushing aside lace to touch her velvety folds and creamy slick. Allison whined softly, biting at Lydia's neck in an attempt to self-soothe. Lydia let her knowing she could cover the marks after with make-up. 

Allison felt so soft that Lydia couldn't help but slide a finger into all the hot, plush, and when she felt her sweet cunt mouthing at her finger, trying to suck it deeper, she pushed another in. Allison lifted her leg to try and get her deeper, to get more. 

"Don't hurt yourself baby, it'll be okay." With Lydia's hot breath on her shoulder, Allison humped her fingers, feeling the tightness in her core unravel a little. Lydia let her fuck herself for a bit before she slipped another finger into her and curled them. 

Instantly Allison spasmed on them, her poor cunt wringing itself on Lydia's fingers. She went shivery with it, her toes curled in her boots. She let out a little 'oh', like she hadn't known that this was waiting for her. Lydia pet her hair a little before taking her fingers out of that hot space she wanted to get lost in. 

"Better?" 

Allison stepped back, her knees a little shaky, but otherwise she felt the most sated she had ever felt. She nodded.

"You won't get in trouble?" Allison asked, knowing that Lydia's hand smelled heavily of her.

"There are ways to get around that, don't worry about me." Lydia winked at her. "Go on, it'll be suspicious enough and you've been gone a while." Lydia held open the stall door and waited for her to leave. Then she went to the sink, washed her hands and applied a cream she had imported from Paris. Now, no one would know. Too bad too, she wanted to gloat a little to Derek but hopefully she'd get another chance. 

*****

"Why doesn't her dad just get her a couple of playmates for when she's at home? She smells uncomfortable pretty much all the time," Jackson said while he pushed Lydia's new couch a few inches to the right of where it was. 

"I don't know," Lydia snapped. "That's not right either, try to the left," she commanded. He rolled his eyes but complied. 

*****

"Dad, I think we need to talk..." Stiles intentionally left his sentence dangling, because hey, his father needed a little adrenaline rush every now and then. "...about Allison Argent." 

"What about her?" The Sheriff eyed his son with trepidation.

"She needs our help."

*****

"Mom, do you think you can do me a favor?" Scott scratched at his neck as his mom turned in her chair.

"Is this about Allison?"

"How did you know about Allison? I mean what do you know about Allison?"

"You doodled her name all over your notebooks. Oh yeah, stop leaving your notebooks everywhere."

*****

"Is there someone at school you want to tell me about?" Peter drawled as he looked at Derek's laundry basket.

"No."

"Because you've been doing a lot of laundry lately and-"

"Get out!"

"I'm just saying you're going to make your sheets threadbare if this keeps up, and-"

"GET OUT!"

***** 

Allison tossed in her sleep, her cloying scent letting Chris know exactly why she wasn't sleeping well. He didn't know what to do without Victoria's help, parenting was hard enough without his omega daughter showing abnormal heat signs. He had hoped the change in cities, in schools, would shock it out of her system, but it seemed just as bad here as anywhere else. He didn't want to set her up with playmates until she settled on one, but so far, she hadn't singled anyone out. 

He knew he needed to get her some kind of help, but not how to go about that.


	2. The Library is Open for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things had been going so well for Allison, that she let her guard down just a little too soon.

For the next few days, Allison got a sudden reprieve from her never-ending heat ache. She was able to sit through her classes and take notes, eat lunch, go to playgroup, all without feeling like scratching her skin off. She could walk in the hallways and talk with her classmates without having to fight back presenting to every alpha that walked by. She even went to watch Stiles and Scott at lacrosse practice. She wished it could always be like that, but all too soon the warning flush spread across her body. 

It hit her when she was in the library stacks studying. She had stayed late after school, catching up on work that she lagged on during times when focusing on anything but the pull of mating was impossible. One minute she was pulling out another book for her history report, and the next she was doubled over, the book dropped to the floor, and her breath hitched as fire burned through her. 

Then someone was in front of her, but her eyes were still al little blurry and she didn't recognize him. 

"Hey, do you want some help with that?" 

She inhaled deeply, but his alpha scent didn't seem right, so she shook her head.

"Are you sure? You look like it really hurts. Should I see if there's a teacher around?" 

"Allison?" Another alpha called her name. Wetness soaked into her tights and she turned to see Derek Hale. She reached for him, and he growled at the other alpha once he grabbed her hand. 

"Alright, I can take a hint," the other alpha, the wrong alpha, said and then left. 

"Come on, it's late, let me call someone to come get you," Derek tried to steady her but she was gripping onto his shoulder like he was her only lifeline. 

"Where's the librarian?" She looked around at the empty stacks and wondered where everyone had gone. 

"She leaves at four even though the library is open until seven."

"You mean we're all alone?" 

Derek stopped and looked down at her feverish eyes and rosy cheeks. The blush had bloomed straight down her lovely neck and onto her chest, which he saw a great deal of in her v-neck top. She turned so fast that he spun to keep from falling and watched as she bent at the waist, flipped her skirt up and put her hands on the walled stacks. Looking over her shoulder she arched her ass even higher.

"Please, please," she practically moaned out. 

Derek clenched his hands into fists and felt his claws pierce his palms.

"I can't princess, not until you're older, your father would kill me," he gasped. 

She growled in frustration and pulled her tights and thong down, exposing the pink of her sex. Derek's eyes bled red.

Suddenly his hand was holding her stomach and he was shoving his basketball shorts down.

"I want it, please, Derek, I want you," she moaned his name and he was helpless to her pleading.

He should have more control, had gone through the classes on how to play mate with just the tip, but those were all controlled situations. This, this wasn't anything he could be prepared for. This was so far from control, this was instinct, and the begging of a beautiful omega.

Allison inhaled sharply as Derek pushed the tip of his cock into her. Her entire body quivered with how much she wanted him and she tried to push back, to get more of him but he held her still.

"I can give you this, just this," he grit out. He used all of his strength to keep from sinking deeper into her cunt, into the hot pink of her. She was velvety smooth, and his instincts were clamoring to get him to slide home, deep in and knot hard but he held back. He kept a steady rhythm of pulling out and pushing in that kept her moaning for him. He covered her mouth with one hand to try and keep her quiet, and groaned when she licked at his fingers. 

She was too hot, with sweat trickling down her neck, and the press of Derek at her back, but every time he pushed into her she could feel the relief of it, the sweetness to it that promised her a reprieve from the constant ache. A slight tremble started in her knees.

"Derek, please," she panted. The hand on her stomach caressed down, and when his fingers touched her clit her knees threatened to buckle beneath her. 

When she came, he nearly blacked out. She sucked right at the tip of him, and he hunched a little deeper, allowing himself just a little more of the bliss she offered as he shot into her, coming hard with a whimper. 

He slid out of her when reality hit him. Her slick and his come dripped out of her. Everyone would be able to tell.

"Could you walk me to the bathroom?" She squeaked out, her voice rough. "Maybe if I try to wash off, it won't be as bad." She pulled up her underwear and tights with shaky hands. 

He put an arm around her, steadying her, and kept his ears open for teachers. 

Unfortunately he was listening so hard for people still in the office that he missed the students packing up in the art room just down the hall. 

"Derek?" Lydia called out to him as she closed the art room door behind her. Before he could get away the smaller alpha had grabbed his arm and pulled both him and Allison towards the girls' bathroom where she shoved them in.

"Are you a complete idiot?" She rounded on Derek.

"You weren't there, you-"

"Would've at least taken her back to my house and not done it in the library. Seriously, boys are so dumb," she huffed. "Here sweetness try these," she dug in her bag and pulled out a small package of wipes, pushing them into Allison's hands. "Do you have a change of clothes?" 

"Yeah, in my bag, it's still in the library," Allison said through the bathroom stall door. The wipes were cool on her flesh. 

"Derek, go get her bag," Lydia ordered him. He growled but went to it. "Are you doing okay in there?" 

"I think so, I've wiped off the worst of it." Allison double checked her legs and goes over them again just in case.

"Give me your dirty clothes, just say you ruined them or something, that way you don't have to take them home." 

"Thanks, for all of your help. I don't know why you're doing this, but I know you didn't have to." She balled up her tights and underwear, and then her skirt.

"I'm doing this because you need help, and I want to be someone you can count on."

Derek walked back in and pushed her bag under the stall door.

"Do you have a sweater?" Lydia asked Derek. He nodded. "Good, give it to me for Allison to wear and take home. If any residual scent lingers, it'll be easy to explain away. I'm going to take her home, but before you go," Lydia backed him into the sinks and took his fingers to her mouth. He made a surprised sound, stunned at her tongue that lapped at Allison's scent.

Allison went to open the door just as Lydia pulled Derek's fingers out of her mouth with a slight pop. Even though it was definitely erotic, and she flushed, she didn't feel the all consuming heat like usual.

"Come on darling, we should get you home," Lydia took Derek's sweater from the floor where his bag was and held out her arm for Allison, who slipped hers through it. She stopped at the door and turned to Derek, who still looked thunderstruck.

"Thank you," she blushed prettily, and then followed Lydia out.

Derek stared down at his hands, perplexed, turned on, and in so much trouble.


	3. Two Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison is wary of her waning heat symptoms, but with upcoming tests, she doesn't take it for granted.

Scott turned big brown puppy eyes at her, but Allison gave a little shrug and shook her head. It was the first time at play group that she didn't feel the incessant need to roll under the alpha, or any alpha. Or anyone for that matter. In fact, she felt really standoffish if anything, like she'd rather be doing anything but sitting in a room full of moaning, writhing, classmates. He smiled sweetly at her and went to find someone else to play with. 

"Don't want to join the fray?" Isaac Lahey asked as he sat down next to her. She had been partnered with him for a couple of in-class group assignments and knew his distinctive beta scent. She shook her head.

"It's weird but I'm just not feeling it today. What about you?" 

He leaned in like he wanted to lower his voice, so she tucked her head closer to his mouth. 

"My mates are in a different play period," he whispered. Her eyes widened. 

"You're already-"

"Not yet. But we will be, when we're of age we will be. All of us." 

Allison knew he was daring her to say something about having more than one intended mate, but instead of being disgusted or off put, his admission made her hopeful. 

"Sounds wonderful," she said genuinely. His guarded expression turned into a smile.

She took his words with her through her classes. People looked down on those with more than one mate, and in some places, it was strictly forbidden. She could never understand why, but those opposed cited family values, nonsense that found its way into mainstream belief.

She thought it sounded nice, something she wouldn't scoff at if it were offered to her.

Being relieved from the stress of being in heat all the time, she got to watch people in her play group interact, rather than just begging the closest alpha to mount her. Everyone was in pairs, and sometimes they would change up their partner, but most of the time it was just the same one, over and over. She didn't understand how they could stand the monotony. She did notice that Scott and Stiles stuck to each other even though both were alphas.

She didn't know why her heat symptoms weren't plaguing her, but she didn't take it for granted. With midterms around the corner, she buckled down to study at every moment she could, knowing that soon she wouldn't have the patience or mind for it. She avoided the library this time though, preferring to take her books home. Her dad tried to tell her that this was a good sign, that the move had been a good idea, and that her hormones had finally leveled off but she knew her body. She would be helpless against her heat again, she just didn't know when.

She had the same first period as Stiles and Scott, and so when they invited her over to Scott's house for cram studying, she gladly accepted.

Three hours in and Allison wasn't sure she could memorize any more facts. She put her book down in her lap and stretched her arms over her head. Stiles, who was laid out next to her on Scott's bed, put his head in the open book.

"I give up, I've gone through five highlighters, I can't possibly look at this anymore," he shoved the book aside and sat up.

"Ditto, except the highlighter part," Scott agreed, closing his notebook.

Allison reached over to grab her water glass from the bedside table when she felt the start of it, the low centered ache, like a pulsing wave throughout her body, starting from her groin. It didn't feel as severe as last time it hit it, but it was coming on just the same. She took a sip from the water glass, resolved to leave as soon as she abated her dry mouth, but Stiles decided at that second to idly rub her back, and heat bloomed from his touch, filling her chest. She hurriedly put her glass down when the heel of his hand dug in a little harder, and a little sound squeezed out of her. 

"Whoa, sorry," Stiles took his hand back, afraid he'd hurt her. 

"No, it's okay, really, it's me, I just," heat flared down into every crevice of her body. Scott's nostrils flared. "I haven't had any problems with my heat lately and," her breath hitched as her body became a thing of want, "I guess that's over. I should go," she pants out. Being around two alphas is difficult now that her bones are screaming at her to present to them. 

The young alphas shared a look.

"Or you could stay?" Scott phrased his offer like a question. 

"And let us help," Stiles offered, his eyes blurring red a little around the edges. 

"Help?" Her voice goes throaty. 

"Yeah, uh," Scott blushed and he made a sheepish face, "Lydia sort of cornered us the other day..."

"She gave us supplies, if you know, just in case, if you wanted us to help," Stiles gets out around the sudden howling need he's feeling in response to her hormones. 

"Do you? Want us to help?" Scott shook his head to try to get her scent out of his nose. 

"Yes," she whispered, shy eyes bright with lust. 

"Here," Stiles turned to fix the pillows, and then moved out of the way. "Lay back, let us take care of you." 

She settled into the pillows, her body flushed hot, her nipples tightened in anticipation. Scott moved to smooth his hands up her legs and hook his fingers in her pants to pull them down. Stiles sucked in air as he caught sight of her violet lace boyshort panties. 

"This okay?" Stiles rumbled.

"Mhm," she breathed. Scott pulls her panties down next, and tries not to drool when he finally gets sight of her. He teared his eyes from her, glistening already through her cute fluff of pubic hair, and Stiles leaned in to him, in tune with his want, and kissed him, tongue slipping into his mouth.

Oh God, she'd never seen them kiss, had never seen alphas be this affectionate with one another. It caught her breath and made her pulse pound. She whimpered softly. 

In sync, they lowered themselves, she could feel their breath on her thighs, and she opened them wider. Scott drank in her scent, so much more here, and then put his tongue where she was wet and open for him. She made a shocked sound and it shot straight to his groin. He lapped at her, remembering to pay attention to her clit. Stiles kissed her thigh and brought one of long fingers to her opening.

Stiles' finger slid right in, her sweet cunt taking him in, and he could only imagine what she'd feel like on his dick. Scott swirled his tongue, and he could feel her answering clench. Then Scott moved so Stiles could have a taste. 

Allison moaned at the loss of Scott's tongue, but Stiles pushed another finger inside her, curling them up a bit, and her moan turned into a noise she'd never made before. Scott moved up to her, and she opened her mouth for him, tasted herself on his lips. His hand went up her shirt and pushed her bra up so he could palm her breast. She pulled her shirt up with her bra, gave him more to touch. During the play sessions she had longed for them to touch her bare skin, and now that it was happening, she couldn't ever imagine going back to only feeling them clothed. 

Between her legs, Stiles' tongue started a rhythm of circular motions around her clit, and long licks up the whole of her, that set her thighs trembling. 

Scott rolled one of her nipples with his fingers, her small noises muffled by his mouth. His dick was straining in his pants, but this wasn't about him. His instincts howled at him to provide for her, to give her anything, everything she wanted. 

Stiles moaned into her cunt, her taste was everything. He looked up to catch Scott's eye, more than half red, and moved his mouth lower, to dart his tongue inside of her, to get more of her in his mouth. 

Allison started making little almost hiccupy sobs, her body writhed, she couldn't help it. She turned to nuzzle up against Scott's neck as he slipped his hand down to rub at her clit. With Stiles licking into her, it was all she needed, and her orgasm washed over her. She bit into Scott's neck as pleasure pooled into her, holding on to the chunk of him in her mouth like an anchor. 

Stiles ground himself against the bed as she peaked, he could feel her spasming on his tongue, and he didn't let up, just kept lapping at her, couldn't get enough of her omega slick.

Scott moved to run his hand through Stiles' hair, and then tugged until he could fit his mouth against him. Stiles made a pleased growl and crawled over until he could push Scott down.

Allison watched as the two alphas rut against each other as they sloppily kissed, Scott's tongue stroking at Stiles' chin, tasting her there. Even though she just came, seeing them move together, stroking and caressing, fire built up again, making her squirmy as slick dripped out of her.

Scott loved Stiles like this, aggressive and on top of him. Liked to grab hold of his ass and grind them harder together. Alphas weren't supposed to be attracted to other alphas, but when he touched Stiles, or was touched by him, something settled inside and he suddenly cared less about what alphas were "supposed" to do.

Stiles wasn't going to last much longer, too riled up to last. Scott sucked on his bottom lip and hooked his hips around his waist, and he was coming hard in his pants, vision whiting out. 

Scott felt Stiles' dick twitch and it spurred him into coming faster than he anticipated, making his toes curl and his hands nearly turn into claws. 

"Wow," Allison said, her voice cutting through their orgasm fog. Scott blushed prettily while Stiles smirked. 

"There's wipes in the bag if you want to clean up. They're supposed to wick away the scent, at least that's what Lydia said," Scott pointed out. 

"Thanks," Allison pulled the bag towards her to get the container of wipes out. She liked the cool feel, and as she wiped up, she payed just a little bit more attention to her clit than strictly needed. She knew Scott and Stiles were watching and that made her flush. "Thanks, for the other stuff too," she smiled at them, dimples showing. 

"Anytime," Stiles slumped onto Scott, causing the other to make an 'oof" noise. 

"Seriously," Scott agreed.


	4. Satisfaction Guaranteed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison finally gets her first knot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * brief drug mention

"I don't understand how this can be happening. Omegas and alphas come in pairs, that's you know, just two people," Derek said exasperatedly. He was sitting on Lydia's pink couch in her room, having been invited by her to discuss their mutual omega problem.

"Yes, Derek, I'm quite aware of what pair means. There's something special about Allison, something that goes against what we've been taught to believe. I mean, her scent alone triggers something in us." 

"No kidding. I didn't know it would be so strong."

"It's not supposed to be. Not to mention, she smells like that a good majority of the time, instead of just being regulated to when she's in heat," Lydia went over to a stack of books and started shuffling through them.

"Kinda smells like she's always in heat," Derek rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Exactly! Here, look at this," she shoved yellowed paged book at him. The title of the chapter read "Reverse Omegas". 

*****

"Hey hon, good day at school?" Chris watched Allison shrug off her bag. She'd been symptom free for almost a month now, and he hoped she'd continue on like this. 

"It wasn't terrible," she responded. She kept her face pleasant as she tried to hide the beginning of another heat burn. Her pelvis ached a little, but it wasn't severe yet. Maybe she could convince her dad to let her study at Scott's house again. She hated lying, but she didn't feel like she had any other choice.

"Have any big tests coming up?" He asked as he rooted around in the fridge. Perfect, she thought.

"Um, a couple. It's not exactly finals time yet but my teachers don't seem to realize that."

"How rude of them," he joked. She smiled, and patted his shoulder before going to her room. Once there, she dropped the smile and winced as she pressed a hand to her abdomen. She rolled into her bed facedown and groaned.

She made it through dinner, and even through a little homework before it was too much. She felt hot, all over shivery, and she ached everywhere. Sweat made her hair stick to her forehead, and warm tears trickled down her cheeks. It had never felt like this, so strong, so fast. Usually she had a couple of days before she reached her limit. Her teeth chattered every now and then, like she was freezing. The hours passed by slowly, and with each one, she became more and more desperate. Finally, at four in the morning, she broke her resolve to wait it out. She yelled for her dad. 

Chris ran down the hall with a gun in his hand. He'd never heard Allison sound like that. He threw open her door, flipped the light on, and instead of some assailant or thief, he was hit in the face by omega scent. Allison writhed in the middle of her bed, crying, and obviously in discomfort. 

"Oh, Allison, what happened?" He asked as he put the safety back on his gun.

"Dad, please, you have to call someone, please," she weeped. 

"No, there has to be another alternative than that, some other-"

"Dad," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "It hurts so much. Please. Please," her shut eyes squeezed out more tears. 

Chris was more than a little uncomfortable at the thought of his daughter already having a heat partner, especially since her heat symptoms seemed to occur randomly, but he couldn't stand the sight of her so miserable. He sighed.

"Who would we even call at this time?"

*****

"Jackson, my phone's ringing," Lydia shook his sleeping form. "Jackson!" 

"Alright, alright, shit," he grumbled and groped around on her bedside table for the ringing torture device. 

"Hello?" Lydia answered on a yawn. 

"Lydia? It's Allison," the omega's voice trembled. 

"Allison? What's going on? What's wrong?" She sat up and rubbed one of her eyes.

"I...please, can you come to my house?" 

Lydia froze as she heard the wet sound of her sniffling. 

"I can be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Okay," the watery reply came through.

Lydia jolted out of bed, and not bothering to put shoes on, grabbed her biggest purse to throw clothes in. 

"What're you doing?" Jackson watched her toss her toiletry bag into her favorite purple purse.

"Something's going on with Allison, she asked if I could go to her house. I probably won't be back, so I'll meet you at school tomorrow," she leaned over to kiss him and pull the blanket back over his shoulder. 

*****

Chris was completely unsure about what to expect when Allison said she had someone she could call. It was far too late for her to be calling the two alpha boys in her class that she'd befriended. So when he opened the door for Lydia, he almost didn't let her in. 

The little alpha before him had a presence to her, a strength that even at her age, called to his beta instincts to bare neck. It ruffled his nerves even more than they were already.

"Hi, you must be Allison's dad, I'm Lydia." She put her hand out for him to shake. He took it and noted that she had a steady grasp. 

"I am. Allison seemed pretty confidant that you could help her. It seems I've been a bit naive, where she's concerned. I've overlooked how bad her symptoms are." He let her into the living room.

"I can help, if you're allowing it," Lydia looked straight into his eyes, unwavering. 

"Shouldn't I be talking to your parents about this?" Chris folded his arms across his chest. Lydia mirrored his position.

"My mom is the only parent in the picture. And as long as my grades are up and I'm not shooting up heroin in her bathroom, she let's me make my own decisions." 

"I confess to not knowing much of what omegas need during heats, but I was under the impression that knotting is something that's integral," and you're a girl, he didn't add. 

Lydia heard the implication loud and clear.

"Not always, but if you're worried that I won't be able to satisfy her, you needn't be." 

Chris nearly pushed her out of the apartment but Allison's sobs got a little louder and his shoulders slumped in resignation. 

"Help her," Chris all but pleads. 

"It'll be my pleasure," she smirked, and Chris banged his head against the nearest wall. He really didn't need to hear that. In fact, he should find out where he put his earplugs. 

Lydia's knees almost buckled when she opened Allison's door. Her scent was overwhelming, and it hit Lydia in her groin. 

"Allison, I'm here, it's okay," she said and instantly her arms were full of sobbing omega. 

Allison smelled Lydia, and her cunt wrung itself in wanting, clenching on nothing, so empty, and it's too much. She shoved her nose into Lydia's neck, breathed deeply to try to calm herself, but she was too far gone, and it only riled her up more. She teethed at her neck, teeth scraping near her collarbone and tongue flickering out to taste her. 

Lydia heard Allison's sad, desperate noises, and pushed her hand into her pajama bottoms, seeking her hot warmth. Her fingers glided easily against Allison's wetness, her slick already dripping out of her, and she didn't waste time in warming her up, just shoved two finger into her, the slide of it smooth and sweet.

Allison let out a shocked keen, and hunched down, spread her legs wider. She wanted more, so much more. She licked her way down Lydia's chest, and pulled at her skirt, nosing along the exposed part of her breast. When Lydia made an encouraging sound, she nuzzled against one and dragged her V-neck lower so that she could lap at her nipple. 

Lydia felt herself start to get hard, something that didn't happen often at all, and the sensation of it, her clit getting longer, engorged, made her gasp. It wasn't all alpha females that could do this, only a few were blessed with the ability to knot. 

Allison's hand went for Lydia's lap, and that's when she felt it, something she hadn't been expecting.

"Oh," her breath hitched as she gently touched the outline of her clit. She trembled with need, a hungry thing that made her push away from Lydia's fingers and twist to get her pants off so she could get on her hands and knees. 

Lydia inhaled a sharp breath at the sight of Allison's sweet cunt, flushed and open for her. She took a moment to drag her fingers over the swell of her ass, and then to curl in the black fluff of hair just above where she was dripping. 

"Is this what you want?" Lydia asked, needing to make sure. Allison let out a subvocal growl. 

"Yes," she managed to hiss out through clenched teeth. She bit into her pillow when she felt Lydia's tongue licking at her, slipping along her lips, and dipping between them. 

"So pretty darling," Lydia sighed as she licked her lips, savoring her taste. Feeling her own need tug at her, she quickly shed her pajamas off and settled herself against the swell of Allison's ass, her clit bumping up against Allison's cunt. She angled herself into position, and slowly, slid to the hilt, deep into the hug of Allison's sex. She moaned, a high pitched strung out sound, never had she been in anyone so wet and warm, the perfect place to get lost in. 

Allison gasped in a breath as Lydia fit into her. Already she could feel her cunt sucking at Lydia's clit, wanting to keep her there until she knotted. Lydia started to move, a little shift of her hips as she ground against Allison, the friction blooming pleasure in her core. 

"Shit," Lydia whimpered, overwhelmed at how good Allison felt, and then she thrust harder, quicker, her fingers digging into to her hips, dragging her closer, needing more, so much more. 

Allison didn't even need to touch herself, her orgasm hit her on a particularly deep thrust from Lydia, and then she was shaking all over, deep trembles as Lydia kept rocking into her. It didn't stop, her body caught in a loop of extended pleasure, and she heard Lydia swear through the haze of whited out ringing in her ears, her pulse pounding along with the throbbing in her clit. She's sobbing by the time she comes down.

Lydia almost knotted when she felt Allison's release, the harsh squeezing on her sensitive head just shy of too much. She held out until the very end of it, Allison's cunt wringing at her harshly, and just as she finished, Lydia started to swell. 

Allison heard Lydia whine, and oh, that was hot, and then she felt it, Lydia's knot pushing at her, forcing her open, locking them together. Her first knot. Her head was swimming with pleasure, all of it rolling through her, and bringing her close to orgasm again. 

Lydia sprouted claws, the tips of them dug into Allison's sides, holding her close. She'd never felt anything like this before. In the back of her mind, she remembered her lessons, remembered that this was supposed to be play. Practice. Pretend. It sure didn't feel like that as she came, pulsing and throbbing, nearly blacking out with how good it felt, how right. 

"How, how long?" Allison stuttered out, her insides warm with Lydia's knot nestled sweetly in the hug of her body. Her hips moved a little, wanting another release, greedy for it now that she was tied. She wanted to touch herself but her arms were exhausted from holding her up so she wouldn't face plant into the pillow. 

Lydia hissed, Allison's movements spiked heat up her spine. 

"Not long, can't knot for as long as someone with actual sperm. Can't put pups in you, baby," she said, and just the mention of pups made Allison arch into her, try to push her deeper. She huffed out a small laugh. "Can sure try though." She ground into the pretty omega, moving as much as her knot would allow. 

Allison made a small cry as she came again. As her body trembled, Lydia moved them onto their sides. 

"Try to sleep now darling," Lydia's told her through the foggy haze of sleep that was already tugging at her. 

With Lydia's arms around her, and her knot still firmly inside of her, she finally shut her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for commenting and leaving kudos, you keep me going :)


	5. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Lydia and Allison's night together, truces are tested, questions are answered, and Allison finally gets a bit of a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less smut more plot, but it sets us up for some delightfully smutty times in the future :D

"Whoa you smell-" Stiles didn't get to finish as Allison elbowed him. Scott not so discretely sniffed at her. 

"Did you-"

"Shh!" Allison looked around and then shoved them into the nearest empty classroom. 

"Why do you smell like that?" Stiles asked his nose practically quivering for another whiff of her.

"I need to talk with Ms. Leven about an extension on a paper so I don't have a lot of time to explain right now. Get closer, I don't want anyone accidentally eavesdropping," she moved closer to them so that they're in a huddle. "Lydia knotted me last night with my dad's permission." 

"Holy shit," Scott breathed out. 

"Forget Leven, tell us everything," Stiles pulled at her arm until she sat. Allison sighed but told them the whole story, how her heat hit her so badly, how her dad finally realized she needed an heat mate, how Lydia had answered the call. 

"This is good though right? It means your dad knows what you need now," Stiles pointed out.

"I hope so," Allison said. 

*****

Lydia leaned over the bathroom sink while she swiped a shiny pink gloss onto her lips. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on, Derek barged in with a bang of the door, his nose flaring. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

"This is the girl's bathroom, Hale," She watched his hands clench into fists through the mirror.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to pursue her until we know for sure if she's a reverse omega. But all I heard about this morning in all my classes is how you smell like her!" His eyes rimmed red with anger.

"It wasn't something I planned," she started with exasperation in her tone. "She called me last night begging me to come over and once I got there her dad let me playmate her to ease her heatburn. It just happened. I was gong to call you but-"

"You should've called." His shoulders dropped from their tense position. Lydia sighed, she really hadn't meant to upset him. 

"I should have. I guess I got caught up in her. I'm sure you can empathize with how easy that is to do." 

Derek nodded his nose still flaring.

"Come on, you can come here and scent for her," She moved away from the sink and opened her arms slightly. It was all the initiative he needed. He was in her space almost quicker than her eyes could track, his breath huffing at her neck as he inhaled for Allison's lingering trace. The tip of his nose brushed against her skin and she felt a surprising zap of arousal. Alphas didn't react to other alphas, everyone knew that. It's what they were taught in class. Lydia was smart enough to recognize that the sudden surge of desire at his soft nosing trumped what the textbooks told her her body should do or how she should react. His nose brushed against her jaw and he stayed there for a moment, a brief pause as if startled by his body's reaction to her. Lydia tilted her head towards his, leaned in on her heels, and gave him a questioning lick at the corner of his mouth.

Derek wasn't quite sure what was happening. He had had every intention to let Lydia know that their truce over Allison was over and voice several choice words he had picked in his first two classes, but her apology had caught him off guard. Lydia Martin wasn't known to back down. Then she'd let him take his fill of Allison's scent and that combined with her own sweet smell of strawberry made his mind up for him. An easy turn and his lips found hers, the lipgloss she'd just been applying slicking the way for his tongue. 

Lydia let herself indulge her curiosity, let Derek crowd her against a sink as she bit at his lower lip. More reluctantly than she wanted to admit she pulled back. Lunch period was almost over and soon the halls would be flooded with their classmates. This wasn't the time or place to explore the burgeoning stir of want. His face was bright and flushed, her gloss smeared on his pretty lips. 

"I should, uh, yeah," Derek touched his lips and backed away motioning with his hands before bolting out of the bathroom. Lydia sighed. She took a look at the mess on her face and sighed again before getting her wand of lip gloss out of her clutch purse. 

*****

Jackson pushed his face into Lydia's collarbone and growled out a displeased sound.

"Why am I smelling-"

"Later," her curt reply hissed out through her teeth silenced his questions. Next to them on a couch, Erica and Boyd paused in their cuddling to stare. Upper division play group was usually a more sedate affair than the lower. Everyone was already paired off and the only time fights occurred was when two alphas got it in their mind to have it out over an undecided omega. 

Jackson's huff made her grin and she hid it in his shoulder while he rubbed his cheek over Derek's scent. He wasn't one to care if she mated other omegas but he got jealous if she eyed other betas. The is was the first time she smelled of another alpha. She held him closer and melted into his embrace. First Allison, now Derek, not to mention her finals projects she wanted to get a start on. It was grounding to hold on to the one person in her life that was unchanging in his affection and love for her. Strong and uncomplicated. She nuzzled into his neck and with a swift calmness bit into him, hard and claiming, enough to suck a chunk of him into her mouth. Play group had strict rules about blood so she held back but if they had been in her room, she would've tasted copper. For a moment, just before she let go, she caught Derek's eyes and thought she saw red in them.

*****

"Der, what the fuck was that all about?" Erica slipped her arm around his waist as they walked to their last class together. On his other side Boyd looked at him disapprovingly. "I think Paige noticed your weirdness." 

"She definitely did. Kind of hard not to notice the death glare you were throwing Lydia." Boyd added.

"I don't think that was a death glare babe, more like a 'I want to throw you down and fu-" Erica was cut off by Derek's half-growl.

"Okay! Alright! I know. I don't know," he grumbled out as Erica laughed. 

"Does this have to do with that 'research' you said you and Lydia were doing the other day when we asked if you wanted to go to the movies?" 

"Maybe," he sat down in his seat and frowned.

"Did I miss something? I thought you were hot for the lil sophomore omega?" Boyd leaned over Erica's desk to ask Derek. 

"He is but now there's totally something happening with Lydia, keep up," Erica sighed and patted Boyd's arm. 

Derek plopped his head onto the desk and started banging it.

*****

Stiles slammed his locker shut and spooked as Lydia put a hand on his arm.

"Where's Tweedle Dee?" 

"You mean Scott? He's in the bathroom." 

"I assume neither of you has any social life, so you're free this afternoon?" Lydia asked while looking down at her turquoise nails. 

Stiles made an affronted noise, then a bit of a pffft sound, and ended with a sigh.

"I thought so. Good, I just got a couple of packages delivered to my house I think you'll be interested in," Lydia grinned.

*****

Allison squished her toes in the warm mud of the creek bank. The spring weather was hot with a brisk breeze in the shade, and her toes had just started to prune. She had intended on a run when she came out of the forest preserve, but she'd ambled instead. Not pent up with frustrated energy she could actually take her time and enjoy the birds twittering in the trees and the solitude of water striders. She lay down on her back in the grass and thought about the studying she was going to do later. 

Derek was thirty minutes into his run when he spotted someone off the path ahead. He frowned and in his head went over the speech about this being private property and how if they just go down the trail that meets up with the main one they'll be back on public land. He ran at a fast clip, werewolf stamina and the stress of the day melted off with each step. He was so focused on his speech that it wasn't until she was in full view that he realized it was Allison, which caused him to abruptly stop and skid on the dry dirt, trip, and fall.

Allison jerked up at the sound of someone cursing. She stood up to see over the embankment and froze in surprise at seeing Derek on the floor. He stood up and shook the dirt off of his shorts and shirt before remembering that Allison was just twenty feet in front of him. He wrinkled his nose and tried to rub the dirt off his face.

"Uh, hello?" She waved. 

This is private property.

"Hey, hi," he walked over to see that her feet were bare and muddy. "What're you doing out here?" 

"Oh, well, I was jogging up the main trail but an offshoot trail caught my eye and then I heard the creek and..." she trailed off and shrugged, her smile lit up her eyes. 

"And you're not one to keep to the main road," he finished for her.

"No, not really," she laughed. His stomach twisted. He should tell her about the property lines, but she turned back to the creek and grinned at a hovering dragonfly, and he would face his uncle's displeasure for her. "What're you doing out here?" She put her hands on her hips. 

"I live out here," he snorted. 

"Lucky," she breathed out. "It's beautiful out here." She looked at him and opened her arms wide to the sun. "Come down here and get your feet in the water," she called to him. 

She could've told him to run head first into a tree and he would've as long as he could keep that blissed out look on her face. With a shake of his head he jumped down to the creek bed and walked along it until he reached her. He plopped down and flipped his shoes off. 

Allison suppressed a giggle at Derek's toes scrunching in the water. He leaned back on his arms giving her a good eyeful of his shoulders, strong and lean. She wondered what he would look like in his heat when alphas tended to gain muscle, could imagine his arms around her, holding her. For whatever reason, she felt very safe with him. 

Derek held still as Allison stepped into his space. He gave a subtle sniff and couldn't pick up any of her heat distress so he didn't make a move to touch her until she sat down in the V of his legs, her back to his front. Then he wrapped an arm around her middle. They sat in silence like that, feeling each other breathe and watching the creek burble. 

Allison broke the quiet first. 

"You were my first, you know. I mean, I hadn't ever, not with anyone, done that before and, well, you were my first." She waved her hands as she talked, trying to impart some bit of what she was feeling into her words. 

"I figured," he whispered into her hair. "Mine too. Never been inside anyone before." 

She blushed at that.

"It meant something to me, that it was you," she wiggled her toes, worried that she was the only one who felt it.

"You, mean something to me," he assured her.

She twined her foot with his and soaked in his heat.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at colorofakiss.tumblr.com


End file.
